Love Drunk
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Matsumoto made Hitsugaya drunk, and when Hitsugaya's drunk... Oh you don't want to know what he will do... HitsuXMatsu Mature fic beware!


**This is the second mature fic I'm attempting. And I just want to really warn everyone. This is a MATURE fic. So please, if you're not mature enough, don't read it (like I'm the one to talk haha) ok, if you're mature enough, go ahead and read it and enjoy! :)**

XxXxXxX

Hitsugaya was drunk. Really drunk. Maybe Matsumoto shouldn't have given him too much beer. Heck, maybe Matsumoto shouldn't have given him any at all. He was underaged, after all. But she just had to give it to him, and now look what happened.

_Five hours ago..._

"Will you just do your share of paperwork and quiet down?" Hitsugaya ordered.

"Ah, Taicho, you don't understand! This hangover is really bad, I can't concentrate on my paperwork! Let me do it tomorrow!" Matsumoto said, lying on the couch, refusing to move.

Hitsugaya could feel his veins throbbing so much that they were about to burst. "Listen, Matsumoto, before I really get angry... I have been doing all your paperwork yesterday while you were out... _Partying_ with your friends, and now that you're back, and I'm tired as hell, and there's just a few paperwork that you have to do, and it's due by today midnight, and I do not want to be the one doing the paperwork for you, because I have done your share of work yesterday and so today I'm already dying...basically... GO DO YOUR WORK NOW!" The tenth squad captain shouted lividly.

Matsumoto got up slowly. Despite how scary her captain looked right now, by now she was unfazed by his angry demands. "Aw, captain, you are wayyy too uptight, you need to relax!" She said, slapping Hitsugaya at the arms.

"How am I supposed to relax when there's a pile of work to be done by midnight and my lieutenant is not working on it at all?" Hitsugaya snapped back.

Matsumoto sighed, and pulled Hitsugaya to sit next to her. "You've got to understand why I go drinking. Because it's the most relaxing thing on Earth, and you, Taicho, need relaxation." She said, bringing out a bottle of sake that she had always kept with her just in case.

"You want to give me relaxation? Do your paperwork and I'll be relaxed!" Hitsugaya said, grabbing Matsumoto to the table. Matsumoto plonked on the table unhappily.

"Taicho, are you sure doing these paperwork gives you relaxation? After you do it, there will be more paperwork. The paperworks are endless! So after you're finished with all these, there will be even more, and you won't feel relaxed at all throughout your life!" Matsumoto explained. "You need to _really_ relax. Drink some sake and relieve all your stress!" She said as she held up the bottle of the sake.

Whatever Matsumoto said seemed to have really impacted Hitsugaya, as Hitsugaya was now eyeing the bottle with much less revulsion, and with a tinge of... curiousity. "Alright, I'll drink some, mainly because I'm dying of anger and exhaustion right now."

Hitsugaya took the bottle of sake and drank it all in one shot. Matsumoto gave a 'whoop!' cheer.

"That's real cool, captain! You drank it in one shot! That's the man!" She said happily.

"Alright, now get back to work." Hitsugaya wiped his mouth, his face flushed. "But before you do, could you get me more of this? It's nice."

Matsumoto laughed. "I see you're enjoying it. I told you that you will like it Taicho!" She reached for the cupboard hidden below the chair. She had hid many bottles of sake and cans of beer inside, so that she could sneak some drinks in between work.

"Here, wanna try some beer? I personally like it better than sake."

Hitsugaya took it and drank it down one shot again.

"Wow, Taicho, you're really good at this!"

"More."

Matsumoto blinked. "Huh, Taicho... You want to drink some more...?" Did she hear right? The uptight, strict captain of tenth division was actually asking to drink some more beer?

"Yes! More!" He demanded. He must have been addicted to it.

Matsumoto watched as Hitsugaya gulped down five more cans of beer and one more bottle of sake in the fastest rate she had ever seen. If Hitsugaya were to enter a drinking contest, he actually had a high chance of winning.

"Hic...hic...more...Matsumoto... I want...hic...more..." Hitsugaya said, slumping on the couch. Matsumoto stood over him, worried.

"I think you shouldn't drink anymore, captain, it's your first time drinking this, I don't think you can take that much." Matsumoto said, a little bit shocked at herself. She, the party queen, the drinking champion, she asking someone to stop drinking? That was just the most absurd thing, and nobody should be seeing her do this or her reputation'll be ruined.

"But it's nice... It really makes me relaxed." Hitsugaya said, looking at Matsumoto. His face was red, and he was smiling like he never did before.

Matsumoto smiled back. Hitsugaya's smile was the best smile on the Earth, it was a pity he hardly ever smiled. "I told you so, didn't I? It makes you relaxed, but you've had enough for today, so maybe you should sleep now." She said, bending down to get him.

Suddenly Hitsugaya grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wha-? Taicho what are you doing?" Matsumoto exclaimed, shocked.

Hitsugaya pulled her down. "Get down...sit on my lap..." He mumbled, hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Erm, okay..." Matsumoto said, obeying her captain's orders, and sat on his small laps. She felt awkward in that position, but maybe Hitsugaya wanted to sleep on the couch and just wanted something to hug. Oh she was never so wrong in her life.

Hitsugaya lowered his arms and grabbed Matsumoto by the waist and hugged her, planting his face in between Matsumoto's breast. "I've always liked your boobs, Matsumoto..." He said as he rubbed his face against her two breasts.

What? He had always liked her boobs? But Hitsugaya was always pushing Matsumoto away whenever she hugged him in between them. "I think... I think you're drunk, Taicho." Matsumoto tried to push Hitsugaya away but he was too strong.

One hand crept up from Matsumoto's waist and grabbed one of her breasts so suddenly that she let out a yelp. "Taicho! What are you doing?"

Hitsugaya was rubbing his head against one breast while fondling with the other breast with his hand. "It's so soft..." He mumbled. He was rubbing so hard that Matsumoto could not help it but moan softly under her breath. No matter how wrong this was, it felt so good...

"I wanna see how it looks like." Hitsugaya said suddenly. Matsumoto blinked. Wait, what? Want to see it? What does that mean? He wants to see it bare?

Before Matsumoto was able to say or react, Hitsugaya had already pulled down her robes all the way to the waist.

"Wait, Taicho!" Matsumoto complained, struggling to move. Hitsugaya's grip on her was really very strong, and she could not move at all. So she was just sitting on Hitsugaya, half naked. She could feel all the blood rushing to her face and she felt so embarrassed as the cool breeze caressed her bare breasts. Yet Hitsugaya was just sitting there, looking amazed as he traced her breasts with his finger.

"It's so big..." Hitsugaya commented.

Matsumoto forced out a laugh through her red face. "Yeah, I know, people tell me that."

"And it's so white..." Hitsugaya continued as he stroked Matsumoto's breasts. "So smooth... Just like ice cream..." Soon after he finished that remark he leaned down and started licking her nipples.

"Eek!" Matsumoto cried out in shock.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked, jerking his head up as he started caressing that nipple. "Does it hurt? I'm sorry."

Matsumoto took a few seconds to breathe, recovering from her shock. "No, Taicho, it does not hurt. In fact..." She blushed. "It felt good." It was kind of true. Just now, even though she was surprised, that was the best feeling she had ever had in her life. And she didn't mind having it again, even though it might mean exposing herself and making herself vulnerable and getting violated by her captain... But Hitsugaya was cute, Hitsugaya was always her favourite, beloved little Taicho.

"Ok, so I'll continue then." Hitsugaya said happily.

Matsumoto closed her eyes and moaned aloud as she enjoyed the sensation. Hitsugaya was licking her breast while his hand was playing around with the other breast, tickling it, bouncing it, squeezing it, rubbing it...

Suddenly, Matsumoto could feel her robes leaving her butt as well. "...Taicho...?" She said in between the moans.

"Lie down on the couch." Hitsugaya ordered, and Matsumoto obeyed.

_Swish!_ Hitsugaya grabbed Matsumoto's robes and threw it onto the ground. Now Matsumoto was lying on the couch completely naked with Hitsugaya on top of her.

"Mou, Taicho, it's so unfair, I'm naked yet you're fully dressed..."

Hitsugaya mused. "You're right, it is getting a little hot around here." He said as he started stripping. Matsumoto could feel her entire body turning red and her vessel bursting under the high blood pressure after seeing the hard and standing (and quite big for his size) penis.

Hitsugaya looked down. "Why is it so wet down there?" He asked.

"Erm..." Matsumoto had no idea how to reply him. But before she could say anything else, Hitsugaya had turned his position around. "I'll help you clean it up." He said as he bent down and licked.

"Oh my goodness!" Matsumoto exclaimed. This feeling was like heaven! In fact, she could quit drinking and do this all day. Matsumoto grabbed the sides of the couch as she moaned in satisfaction. Hitsugaya was licking happily while fondling with her tits.

That half an hour was the best moments in Matsumoto's life.

...

_5 hours later..._

"Argh, my god, can't believe I fell asleep... What the-? Matsumoto! Why are you... Wait, what the! Why am I naked too? What is this? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? **MATSUMOTO WAKE UP AND TELL ME YOU IDIOT!**"

XxXxXxX

**End of story.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review lol. If you are not mature enough and you ignored my warning and read this, I hope you're not too scarred. Ok! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
